


One Beginning To Another

by Lusaun



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/F relationship, Multi, Organized Crime, Place Your Bets, Slow Romance, one's a fashion designer one's a bar owner wanna guess who?, tyler breeze/alexa bliss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusaun/pseuds/Lusaun
Summary: After leaving his home in Canada due to a past he's never once spoken of, Tyler Breeze abandons it in the wind, moving on to pursue a dream. Becoming a Fashion Designer with his own line. He begins his journey in Florida, in a city where crime and gang activity once took hold, recently cleaned up for a new light. He meets a pixie bar owner named Alexa Bliss. They grow their businesses together, hoping to bring one up with the other, staying best friends for two years in the process. What happens when his past comes back to rip apart his bit of normalcy he's managed to keep, while at the same time trying to keep his best friend close no matter what the cost? And what costs do they both pay to keep the other person safe and happy? Tyler Breeze/Alexa Bliss





	1. Moving Day

The moving truck had finally left, leaving the twenty-four-year-old dreamer standing in front of his new home. Just from looks alone… Yeah, it wasn’t much of anything. The outside walls were in dire need of a fresh coat of paint, and it looked like no one has done yard work here in the past two years. The mailbox was crooked, the numbers faded into non-existence, and he couldn’t tell if the main color was supposed to be black, faded iron, or rusted brown. Well, it was a start, a new beginning from his family home. His past behind him and a brighter future towards the horizon. The good news was this place was a small city, currently being remodeled and reborn by the looks of it. A run down little city in Florida, surrounded in a shadow reputation of gang activity, theft, crime, and so much more. Normally, this is the exact kind of place he tried to steer far away from.  
But with the town clean up, this was the perfect place to make base at. This would be the perfect opportunity to make a mark, claim a town and later spread. A huge risk? Without a doubt. But this would be a little easier than trying to make a name in a place where there too many names in the same industry even locally to try to compete. Fashion was highly competitive enough as is. Best not to try to take on the huge names when no one even knew who you were, or the fact that you even exist.

The hard part was going to be waiting, playing the game of patience, and seeing who comes out on top later. If you’re lucky, you won’t go completely down under in your first couple of years of setting up. If you happen to come from a family with wealth, you had a little more leverage. Simple as that.

He knew he couldn’t do a whole lot today, as this was just setting up home. Tomorrow was shop, and over the next few weeks, bringing in the fashion line. It was going to be a hard adjustment, one he wasn’t too sure about. But with the beach not too far off, and the idea of a bright future ahead, what could possibly go wrong?

Sure, he could technically go inside and start unpacking, but honestly, the move itself was tiring enough. Most of the essential stuff was moved and set up, still needing to call up for internet and cable, however everything else was up and running. Instead, he wanted to take the time in learning the area, see what was open and such. The blond makes sure his house is locked up, his keys are on hand, and his tablet in his bag, before decided to walk towards the city. 

Many places seemed to just be getting by, a lot of businesses looking to be on the verge of closing themselves. Yikes. Not too promising. Then again, people are still scared to death of this area. It didn’t have a very good history, and the current mayor wasn’t exactly making things too much better. The city’s only solace, whether they liked it or not, happens to be one of the wealthiest men in the city, the owner of the local night club. As long as someone was willing to pull this place out of the ground, who cared about that part. He was willing to help which meant a lot during a time of crisis for this place.

One place caught his attention in an instant. Twisted Spite. He tilts his head a bit at the sign before noting that the place clearly had to be a bar. Not any cars in the parking spots, but it appeared to be open. Curiosity got the best of him. He went towards the building, perhaps drawn in mainly by just the name. Something else that became apparent was the sole fact that this place was new. His blue eyes shifted between the stuck-on sign next to the door that said proudly, “Grand opening!” along with a date from a week ago. Long grand opening. Maybe wanting to keep the sense of excitement, or serve the purpose of just leaving a bit of history where it was meant to be placed.

He opens up the door and is greeted with the sight of a fairly beautiful bar. New décor, mainly with tones of brown and blue. It held a kind of calm atmosphere at the moment, which seemed a little odd for a bar. Usually he immediately cringes, hoping to avoid the loud, obnoxious banter. The flat screen TVs spaced around the building were able to be heard at a relatively decent volume. No one would have to yell over anyone. The booths, bar stools and small tables gave the clear welcoming gesture to invite you to sit down. It was odd to come into a bar and not see… any other customers though. Maybe too early?

“Welcome to Twisted Spite. Have a seat wherever you’d like,” a female voice welcomes, causing the man to look towards the bar once more. She was cleaning a glass. She finished drying before placing it in line with every other glass and nodding back to him. “Usually pretty slow right now. But we’re open.”

“Thanks,” he says. He then decides to walk towards the bar in the middle of the room, towards the new woman and sitting. She was a petite woman, pretty blonde hair in pigtails, with the bottom of her hair dyed blue. Her sapphire eyes held a mischievous gleam in them, a kind of fiery personality hidden behind the kind customer service.

“You look new,” she comments bluntly as she offers him a menu, snickering at his bewildered expression. “What? You don’t make it very hard to figure it out. Besides, I was driving over and pretty sure I saw you unloading a moving truck. Plus, I’ve been here a year, I know some of the locals by now.”

“Watching me unload, huh?” he asks her before giving a playful smirk. “What would interest you there about that?” She laughs and shakes her head.

“What? Think I’m creeping or something? Please, I don’t have time for that. Like I said, passed you by while on my way here. Nothing weird about that, people drive cars.”  
“True. Well, since you caught me red handed, yes, I’m new. I’ve just moved in and decided to explore.”

“Good idea. Now you’re one step past being a tourist, you’re actually learning the area. Gold star.” It was becoming obvious her humor could be unintentionally insulting if met with the wrong person. The wrong person being the easily offended and overly defensive. In this case, she’s met someone who at least is willing to play her game.

“Should I gold star the fact that you still have your “Grand Open!” sign still up, but it’s not your grand opening anymore?” he tosses back at her with a playful smirk. She smirks right back and winks.

“Touché. Okay, pretty boy, tell me this… What is a guy like you doing around here, huh?” she then asks, looking up to him.  
“Easy. I’m opening a business here.”

“Oh God, don’t tell me it’s another bar. I will fight you, I hope you realize this,” she warns with a small glare. Her little smile takes away the “intended” anger and defensiveness. He waves his hand off, as if to brush away the thought.

“Oh good Lord, I could never get into that area, personally. Nah uh, not my forte, darling. No, I’m planning on launching my clothing line here,” he explains. Now she looks pretty surprised to hear that.

“Clothing line? You’re a fashion designer?” she guesses afterwards. He smiles and nods.

“Got me. That’s right, Tinker Bell, I’m a fashion designer,” he agrees. She scrunches up her nose at the nick name, which he intentionally poked at for her. Hey, she called him a “pretty boy”, it was time to retaliate.

“Hey, I’m not a fairy. And I see that short joke you’re throwing down, Fashion Queen. If anything, I’m a pixie, and I’ll prove that if you get on my bad side,” she huffs. He laughs at her response and holds up his hands while shaking his head.

“Okay, okay, Pixie. You got it, not a fairy. Totally an evil and devious little pixie with cruel intents,” he assures her.

“Got that right. And don’t you ever forget. Now, are you ordering something, or are you just here to give me at least something to do at this point?” she asks him with a tilt of her head. Oh yeah, they’re at a bar.

“I’ll take a sangria. Also your name, if you would be so kind,” he adds in with a smile. She chuckles a bit, turning a bit to start his drink. She looks over her shoulder, a twinkle in her eye as she answers him.

“Alexa. Alexa Bliss. My friends call me Lexi.”

“Well, Miss Bliss, I’m Tyler Breeze. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”


	2. Party

The funny part about the past was it had this ability to come back up in the strangest of ways. It pokes out of your memories either before you fall asleep, in your dreams, from an object you’re looking at again for what feels like the first time or from something as simple as a sound or smell. This time, it came from a simple text on his phone.

**From - { Pixie Lexi } :** Are you coming to the bar and celebrating its second birthday or nah?

**From - { Pixie Lexi } :** Seriously, I’m telling you right now. If you don’t come I’d probably be heartbroken. Best friends are SUPPOSE to come to big events like this!!

**From - { Pixie Lexi }  :** I’m expecting big things from you. Don’t fuck it up.

**From - { Pixie Lexi } :** BREEEEEEEEEEEEZY ANSWER ME. Did you oversleep?! Don’t make me be your alarm clock again. I will dump ice water on you. We know what happened from there.

Oh, right. He should have answered her by now. He just got so lost from the memory, almost two years ago, where the two of them became best friends. Since the day he moved into town, it’s been the two of them together in this city. They’ve done everything they could together, making their businesses grow and gather their followings, making sure each other’s customers knew the other person. Hey, when you both start out small, it’s good to bounce one customer over to another. Builds you both up, and you get the customer’s friends and family later too.

_To – { Pixie Lexi }_ : I didn’t oversleep, relax!!

_To – { Pixie Lexi } :_ And you KNOW I’m gonna be there! Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else tonight!

_To – { Pixie Lexi } :_ Let me check on what all I have to do today, and I might even be able to come and see you early, okay?

**From – { Pixie Lexi } :** Cool! Let me know, I’ll be around, okay? Love ya!

It was always reading those last two words from her that made him smile. Alexa always ended her text conversations with him with that. They’ve been best friends and each other’s rocks since he saw her that one afternoon at her bar. That evening, they had spent the entire day and night together, to the point that he stayed with her up until closing. It gave him a chance to meet a few of her friends and some of the regulars then, which was nice. But his biggest interest was just learning more about her. If he had to be honest, he was wrapped around her finger. He had a feeling she secretly knew that too.

Then again, he had her wrapped around his in exchange. That much was mutual without a single doubt. Mess with one, you mess with the other, and they always had the other one’s back without even a question.

_To – { Pixie Lexi } :_ Will do, Pixie. Love ya too!

With that, he took another look around his office. Large windows all behind him to let in the natural light, a large Cherrywood desk supporting his computer screens, a cup of half-full coffee,  and some paperwork he had been attending to. On his right and left sides, there were filing cabinets and shelves of books. The floor was a hardwood to match the desk. Large black rolling office chair for him, two different black chairs in front of his desk for visitors.  Also on his walls were diplomas, a family photo, awards and achievements for the company and a few photos of grand openings of other stores and departments around the nation. As long as he played his cards correctly, he would be going international within a year or two. Not something you hear too often too early on in business.

Just from the many e-mails and small stack of ten and more papers on his desk, he knew it was going to be a little bit busy for him. He had designs from rising designers in his company to approve, designs of his own he had to finalize within the next few days, and a line to get out for the runway next month. On top of that, he had a business meeting with a large entertainment company to talk about doing designs for the actors in the shows and movies they were producing, as well as some outfits for both the new coming nightclub as well as everyone’s town favorite Northside Venue. It’s been in town longer than he has, and the owner happens to be why there’s even a town to be in anymore. At least, a town where crime, drugs, and such seems to have diminished and given the place a facelift. Was it perfect? By no means. But hey, at least it looks prettier. Can get away with a lot more if where you live at least looks nicer.

He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through is loose blond hair. With that, he then gathers up the locks and pulls it into a small pony tail. This work wasn’t going to magically finish itself, as much as he kind of wanted it to. And if he wanted to be sure he could meet up with his favorite little bar owner, he had to get it done.

* * *

 

“Leaving for the day, Mr. Breeze?” the kind female secretary asks him with a sweet smile. Tyler nods and smiles back to her.

“Yes, Miranda. And what have I said about calling me that? You don’t have to, you know. You’re two years younger than me,” he teases her as he slips on a pair of sunglasses. She laughs and shakes her head.

“I know. But that doesn’t change the respect I have for you. So, as far as I’m concerned, you are Mr. Breeze to me on duty.”

“Doesn’t count if I’m leaving for the day, does it?”

At that, she had to laugh and brush a lock of her brunette hair behind her ear. A twinkle came to her brown eyes and she shakes her head.

“I suppose if you don’t think it does, then where do I get off in arguing?” she asks him with a grin. “Have a good night, Tyler.”

“You as well, Miranda. Make sure Annabeth has help with closing the store portion and count, she was left all alone last night and it made me sick this morning to hear. No employee should ever be left alone at late hours to do all of that. And I never want to hear about this ever taking place again.”

“Of course. I’ll be sure to take care of it, no problem.”

“Thank you. I’d prefer at least three or four people around. And if it ends up no one else can be here, call me. I’d rather come here late on my own time to help close than to have any of my workers risk their own safety alone.”

He nods to her once more and then headed down the steps to the store. From there, he could see firsthand all the work that was being done. It was good to see and feel the environment of his store. It gave him a chance to be sure things were being run the way he wanted to, that there were no shortcuts being taken and that it is done seriously.

* * *

 

It was already starting to get busy at Twisted Spite which made Tyler smile. It always made him smile to see Alexa doing well with her bar. She deserved it… Hell, she deserved the world in his mind. It was good to see her be successful. He slips out of his car, locking it up before heading inside. As expected, Lexi made sure his favorite spot at the bar was open. It was the same seat he always sat in since the first day. Corny, yes. But it didn’t feel the same unless he was able to be right in the spot where he knew he could watch her, talk to her and just be close. The bar was the best place to be because it was her area. Yes, there was one other bar tender who worked the bar with her on busy nights, Paige, but she was the main ring leader for the bar. She had the most training as a bar tender and it was her favorite spot to be. Now, as the owner, she could be in the back doing paper work, sure but she’s always talked about it being such a drag staying in the back.

“Who the hell just wants to stay in the  back and out of the action the whole day? Uh, fucking kill me. It’s way too boring for me. I’m too active for that. If there’s stuff to be done, you bet your ass I’m right in the middle of it all. I thrive off the energy, you know?” she had told him two years ago. “I got the morning of and that night to do the paper work. But I’m most needed up front. As a leader and owner, it’s my job to make sure everything is working like clockwork. How am I gonna make sure of that if I’m stuck in the back? How can I help and lead from a whole separate room? Fuck that noise.

She was so strong in her beliefs and she impressed him every day. She didn’t think herself better than any of her employees, as she could be seen helping in the kitchen if it got backed up, running around as a waitress and server when needed, and always at the bar to help with drinks. She was the jack of all trades in her bar.

Lucky for him, tonight she was at the bar. And if he was even more lucky, it’s where she would stay.

Alexa didn’t seem to be busy right then, passing a customer their drink with a smile. He took his seat, and immediately was greeted with a different smile. A genuine ‘I’m-so-glad-you’re-fucking-here!’ smile that made him just feel like his own existence was enough to please her. It was so shocking to have someone make you feel that way, consistently. But she did it every time.

“Ty! About time you got out of the office and into the party!” she cheers. “Sangria?”

“Actually, I’ll take a mojito in your honor, Miss Bliss,” he replies, knowing it was one of her personal favorites. That and it seemed to be a pretty big hit with many guests at Twisted Spite.

“One mojito to my favorite blond workaholic,” she agrees with a wink as she started up on his drink. God, sometimes he would order more complicated drinks just to watch her work. Alexa had a beautiful talent in making drinks, turning it into an art he never thought he would think twice about observing. He’s watched this same petite blond make perfect rainbow shots during a gay pride parade event over a hundred times. And honestly? It never got old watching her pour the shots and hear everyone cheer. It always left him tilting his head in amazement to see her pour each shot and get each crisp color with what looked like little effort. Yeah, he would have somehow managed to spill it on himself, on the counter, or get muggy clouded colors and a bright red. That’s about where his skill level went with rainbow shots.

“Better a workaholic than alcoholic for me, Pixie,” he shoots back at her, earning a snicker.

“Now if only you were one. Know how much money I’d be getting off you now?” she laughs before smirking and handing him his drink.

“Hey, I come by almost every day. Don’t you put that evil on me,” he scoffs before taking a sip of the drink.

“And I applaud you for that. You’ve been here almost two years and you haven’t gotten sick of me, that is quite the accomplishment, good sir. Want a gold star?”

“What the hell is with you and gold stars?”

She shrugs at that. “They sparkle in the light? Fuck if I know.”

He laughs, watching as she moved on to another customer to talk to and serve for the moment.

That was something else about her. Stress seemed to roll off her shoulders as she worked. Extremely fast paced situation where it seems like half the group hates you for taking too long and you still have to smile and serve like it’s normal? Not a problem for her. Someone didn’t show up for work? Well, keep in your mind the person and take their place. Possibly fire them depending on if it was a second offense or not, or if they had a good reason. People are already at one waitress’s or waiter’s throat? Slide on in, defuse the situation and handle it accordingly, of course. She was made for the job. She rolls with the punches and handles it all in strides and with grace.

The party was only getting started, that much was obvious. Alexa had turned up the music, doing a few party games with the crowd, and pulling Tyler into the mix at all times. There was no instance where Tyler was alone tonight, it seemed. According to her, this was not the night to come for seclusion and isolation. It was a celebration and everyone was expected to have a good time, and she would make sure of it.

In the swirl of the dancing and partying, he happened to look and notice something. Lexi being ever so close to another guy, the two dancing and pressed into each other. By the way her eyes moved up to meet the guy’s face, the way she was now wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands on her hips. It sent a kind of spark and flame through the fashion designer, making him bite his tongue. Why did it matter? She wasn’t his to begin with. He was her best friend. Why did it make him mad to see her close to other people?

They seemed to always hurt her. God, he was so protective her at this point. Any chance of someone hurting her made him immediately want to jump in and hug her tight to his chest and threaten the perpetrator. He hated to see her cry. He hated to listen to the pain she endured because of men using, abusing her and then throwing her away. That’s why he hated seeing her with other people like this. It set her up for pain, and it was  up to him to make sure she didn’t completely shatter. He couldn’t keep her from falling for people, but he could always be in her corner ready to help.

He went back towards his seat, taking a sip of his drink and sighing. They seemed to be getting rather acquainted with each other, exploring hands and experimental kisses to give it away. Now it was just a matter of knowing if this was a fling or a possible continuation. Guess he’d find out in the next day or so.

Tyler felt his phone buzz. Who could that be at this god awful hour? For a moment, the blond prayed it wasn’t Miranda or another employee saying they were stuck closing alone again. He would feel awful if that were the case.

**From { Toni } :** Tyler?

His heart stops for a second the minute he sees the name on his screen. Oh God… Antonio? What did he need? Why was he texting? He promised…

_To { Toni } :_ Antonio? What’s going on?

It already felt like an hour, and he had just sent that text. Tyler takes a few deep breaths, hoping for a good reason as to why he was texting him. But he could go ahead and guess it wasn’t for anything pleasant. It never was. There wasn’t such a thing as a text to check in on him, make sure he was okay. If he was texting him… it had to mean there was a problem.

**From { Toni } :** We need to talk. Not over text. And preferably not in a call. I’m coming in a few days. It’s about your father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to writing commissions for people, and I am happy to work with you for one if you are interested. The link for my commission costs and such are included. https://lusaun.deviantart.com/art/OPEN-COMMISSIONS-FOR-WRITING-691973854


	3. Found

“He’s in danger.  The business is in danger. The family is at stake. You bring him home, immediately,” the man growls, coughing and holding his side. It was obvious the man was in pain, he could never conceal the pain from his blue eyes. _Like father like son._

“He may be in less danger than you think, Sir. Perhaps it is better that his removal from this part of his family remains permanent than to bring him home in it all. After all, it’s been far too long. He won’t remember or be interested in such a trade,” the other man, younger than the first and clearly a subordinate to him. He stood in his crisp suit and tie, hands behind his back, as he gave his full attention to the concerned father. Hah, concerned father… _More like a man desperate to keep his business intact. Not have to resort to giving it someone outside of the family. Can’t possibly have that…_

“Don’t patronize me, Claudio,” the elder states firmly, narrowing his metallic blue eyes at him. 

“Never, Sir,” came the swift response.

“He was such a ridiculous little fool to leave… What, he thought moving across the nation somehow took him out? It erased everything he’s done for this family? It made him innocent? I’ve never understood him…” 

Claudio shifted his weight slightly as he listened to his words. Of course, the man didn’t understand his son. He’s never taken the time to understand his son, his mindset, his psyche, any of it. He’s only lashed out with anger when he didn’t understand, or believed the son was acting ridiculous, as he would say. Not everyone could understand the complexities of the human mind, just happened to be that the subordinate had more knowledge in the way of psychology. He had to in order to better understand the son he was meant to protect.

“He had a dream. This was not it. It was his choice to leave, is it truly our right to force him back in?” he asks calmly, already knowing all sense of reason and logic was out the window when dealing with his superior.  He really didn’t know why he bothered to try, most days. Maybe with a shred of hope that his words would be heard this time. 

Today was not that day.

“It is my right as his father. I should have never let him leave, but no one here will allow me to find him. But now we have no choice. Someone needs to take my place… the time for a new leader is coming. And as my eldest son, it is to go to him.”

“I… understand, Sir. What would you have me do?” Claudio asks finally.

“Go to him. Bring him home. It is your duty as his right-hand man, and personal bodyguard to keep him safe. Remember… his death means yours as well, Claudio. I refuse to be disappointed.”

“Yes, Sir.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Alexa was clearly happy, and that was what Tyler was trying so hard to focus on. He tried to push out of his mind the idea of her with another guy, being hopeful this relationship may turn out how she wants, only to be hurt again. Not only that, but Antonio contacting him after two years of silence between them. It was understood they were not to talk to each other extensively the day that Tyler left. They couldn’t out of the risk of him being caught. Caught… he wasn’t sure who he was more scared of being caught by, his father ( who could probably actually find him easily if he put in the effort ), or by the enemies haunting and darkening his childhood. The blond couldn’t decide which one was worst.  
Either way, the more immediate issue that was staring him in the face was Alexa laughing, hugging onto the arm of the new man and possible love interest, which Tyler now recognized as the local gym owner, Seth Rollins. Honestly, if he had been paying more attention to the guy and less attention to his best friend as she danced and wrapped her arms around him, Tyler probably would have recognized him. Either way, the fashion designer was already a bit worried. He’d keep it to himself until he saw the two get closer. After checking the time, he decided to call it a night, going over to his best friend and smiling at her.

“Hey, Lexi, I’m probably going to be heading home,” he tells her, giving her a tight hug. It always seemed like a contest to see who could squeeze the other person more, which he usually won after she would complain about the pain, and the both of them laugh. The petite woman gave a pout when she heard he was leaving, deciding to give him a stronger squeeze then.

“Aw, come on! You’re leaving me already?” she asks him, their eyes meeting for a moment. If it were any other night, he would have already fallen into her trap and caved. But this wasn’t a normal night.

“I was here early! Besides, I have a meeting tomorrow I have to prepare for,” he explains to her, rubbing her back before giving it a few pats.

“Fine, I’ll let you go home, I guess,” she sighs, making the male laugh.

“You’ll _let_ me go home? Am I your prisoner here?” Tyler questions. She laughs next and winks.

“Forced you to stay my best friend two years. You might be,” she remarks with her trademark smirk. 

“Damn, I should have known,” he huffs before smiling and shrugging. He then nods to her and turns. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? That’s a promise.”  
“Never failed me yet. I’ll see you tomorrow Breezy,” Lexi then tells him with a smile. She then was heading back over towards Seth, getting him a drink. Tyler sighs softly and headed out to his car.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The ride back home was quiet enough. Maybe not the best idea for someone who was deep in thought, told someone from their past that they tried to escape from was returning soon. Tyler took a deep breath and waited a moment as he took the key out of his car. How much trouble was he truly in if Antonio had to re-enter his life and warn him. How serious was it that he broke the silence that stretched between them in order to tell him that he was coming in a few days? Totally fine. Nothing to be worried about. 

The blond steps out of the car, ready to head inside when he stops. Something didn’t feel right. An internal alarm was going off in his mind that he couldn’t necessarily explain, but every instinct was telling him to look around before he went inside. The young man walks carefully around the perimeter of the house, eyes open to anything going on around him. Nothing on his left, nor his right… No clear movement inside the home. All the same, when he did reach the front door again, he unlocked it slowly. He then took the keys out, placing them between his fingers as a makeshift weapon. With his other hand, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

One thing was already strange and out of place without even having to look around. Kanga and Tigger didn’t run up to greet him like they usually did when he returned home. He raises a brow and closes the door behind him. The blond fashion designer then begins to walk around, hoping to find some kind of reason as to why his favorite pups hadn’t come to the door. He took to having the keys between his fingers once more as he wandered, whistling a bit.

“Tigger? Kanga?” he called in hopes of hearing the pattering of paws rushing about to find their owner. He thought he heard something upstairs, almost like a dog’s whimper, alarming him immediately. He runs up the steps and first finds a paper taped to his bedroom door. 

“ **We found you.** ”

A cold chill runs through him as fear pierces his heart. He pushes open his door to find Tigger laying down motionlessly, crimson blood matting his brown fur. A bullet wound was able to be seen in his chest where the blood had flown from. The blood pooled around him and the younger dog’s paws. The hardwood floors seemed to glimmer with the crimson liquid in the soft artificial lighting. Small pawprints marked in blood trailed around the room, across a once spotless white comforter.  Kanga looked up at him with puppy eyes that begged for help, whimpering. Her right paw was bleeding, which he could only tell from the continuous trickle from the wound around her injured paw, separating itself from the blood on the bottom of her paws. Tyler felt tears run down his cheeks as he threw down his keys and went over to his two dogs, one injured, one who wouldn’t take another breath. He was careful with Kanga, gently petting her head and shushing her.

“It’s okay, it’s okay… I’m right here,” he tries to comfort her, noticing how she flinches away for just a moment before relaxing once more. She was in pain. She had to watch her adopted dog brother die in the house. If he had to guess, Tigger was trying to protect her, which is why she only had a hurt paw. He wasted no time in first taking pictures of the scene, then moving to get what he needed to pick up his dog and take her outside to his car ( including the keys he dropped earlier ). While in the car, he called the police, explaining to them that there had been a break in, a strange note, one of his dogs dead, and another injured. He informed them that he was safe, taking his dog to the emergency animal hospital but needed someone to check out the house. One’s thing for sure, not only did he feel unsafe in his own home at the moment, there was a clear reason why Antonio wanted to talk.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

After getting Kanga in a place where she was starting to feel better, the vet suggested letting her stay the night. He agreed, signing the paperwork and giving his hurt pup a few kisses and hugs. Her injury wasn’t too serious but it clearly made it difficult for her to walk comfortably, kinda like walking when you have blisters on one foot. Never comfortable, and you always have to compensate and find a new way to get around, unless you’re a terrified pup who witnessed another dog get murdered. 

There was security footage of Tyler’s home, but someone sabotaged the videos. Before they went in they found a way to hack in and interfere with the footage, keep it from recording while they were inside, before returning it to normal once the deed was done. Not exactly helpful in a police investigation, that much was obvious. That call didn’t necessarily help his nerves in the slightest. There was someone in his home. They had little regard for his privacy, safety, hell, they didn’t give a shit about taking the life of one of his dogs. He told the police he wasn’t sure what they meant by the note, but deep down he had a feeling he knew what it truly entailed. This was a warning. They killed in cold blood for any reason, including the reason of “You existed”. If he wasn’t prepared, it wasn’t going to be a dog next. Compared to what could have happened, who could have been the target…

Tyler went back to his car, his heart still hammering in his chest as he tried to take another deep breath. He didn’t want to wait for answers. He wanted them now. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the number of one of the only people he trusted to give him honest answers. He remained in park, the car turned on to keep himself warm on a particularly cool night. It took two rings before someone answered on the other line.

“Tyler?” came an all too familiar voice. And it was just hearing from him again that started to make him tear up all over again.

“Antonio. What’s going on? Someone was in _my house_. They _killed_ one of my dogs, what the **fuck** is going on?!” the blond went off. He started to grip his phone tighter, his whole body shaking. He had a feeling on who it could be, or at least why they were coming after him. But he just wanted to be wrong. For once, just let him be _wrong_.

“In your home?” Antonio asked, slight confusion tinging his voice. But Tyler knew better than to think he was only confused. If he was right, then he also knew.

“Yes, god damn it! I just had to call police, get my other dog to the vet, and now find another place to stay considering I sure as _hell_ am not staying there tonight, not like I could. Antonio tell me what the absolute fuck is going on **right now!** ” he snaps at him. He was angry, worried and fearful at the same time. Dangerous combination.

“Tyler, calm down,” the other male tried to say.

“Don’t you fucking tell me to “calm down”! Do you fucking think this is easy to just “calm down” from?! This is not a “calm down” situation, someone is after **me!** ”

“ _Tyler, stop,_ ” Antonio stated once more, not only more firmly, but in French. But it was when he transitioned into French that the younger male finally stopped and listened. It wasn’t often that they talked in French, but it was important when they did.

“ _I-I’m sorry…_ ” Tyler murmurs quietly in French in response, biting his bottom lip. “ _I… I’m scared, okay? The last time I got involved… It was a good few years ago, Antonio, I’m **out.** I’m not involved anymore. Why are they involving me now?_ ”

“ _That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, Tyler. Just… keep safe. I’ll leave tonight. I’ll be there soon, okay? And I’ll tell you everything._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I came up with along with friends and wanted to share. This is a couple I've come to adore and love personally. I'm also open to writing commissions for people, and I am happy to work with you for one if you are interested. The link for my commission costs and such are included. https://lusaun.deviantart.com/art/OPEN-COMMISSIONS-FOR-WRITING-691973854

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I came up with along with friends and wanted to share. This is a couple I've come to adore and love personally. I'm also open to writing commissions for people, and I am happy to work with you for one if you are interested. The link for my commission costs and such are included. https://lusaun.deviantart.com/art/OPEN-COMMISSIONS-FOR-WRITING-691973854


End file.
